


I Told You I Was Trouble

by pique



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pique/pseuds/pique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luis desperately wants Leo to love him, but he's his own worst enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You I Was Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started writing this after the Valencia game, when Luis was getting himself in various tussles with their players. I've edited, edited, and edited it since then so that it spans most of the time since he joined Barcelona, up until the recent Espanyol match when he did actually get himself into trouble. It's loosely based on reality, and hopefully makes some logical sense. It was also the result of me reading Luis' book and rather enjoying it. I think he's an intriguing character, and his relationship with Leo is one that's too close to be ignored.
> 
> Luis attends therapy sessions in this story, and his anxiety/anger is referred to. I hope this isn't triggering for anyone (and as someone who's no stranger to anxiety, I'm deeply sorry if it is).

Two things had constantly been by Luis’ side during his first six months at Barcelona: Leo Messi and a flask of mate. Leo and Luis drove to training together. They fetched their sons from Kindergarten together. Leo brought out the best in Luis and he desperately wanted it to stay that way.  
  
It had taken Leo that long to even broach the subject of Luis’ past.  
  
“You don’t seem that bad to me,” Leo announced one afternoon after a training session. “Maybe it’s because you haven’t bitten me yet.”  
  
The Uruguayan visibly flinched, drawing in a sharp breath.  
  
Leo blinked slowly. “I shouldn’t have said that.”  
  
“It’s fine,” Luis stared into space, feeling his cheeks flush with heat.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Leo’s voice was quiet and soothing.  
  
“You don’t need to be.” Luis tried to conceal his embarrassment with a smile.  
  
Leo reached over and put his hand on Luis’ shoulder, letting it rest there for a moment. When Luis looked up he could see Leo smiling at him softly, the corners of his eyes wrinkling. As their eyes met, a silent acknowledgement of respect passed between them. At least that was how Luis interpreted it. But Luis could still feel the heat on his skin where Leo’s hand had just been, and his heart was racing in his chest. What he felt for Leo far surpassed respect.  
  
*  
  
“Luis, anger is an emotion. Experiencing anger is normal. It does not always need to lead to negative consequences or bad behaviour,” his therapist took her glasses off and placed them on the desk, folding her fingers together.  
  
“It sounds as though you’re taking these lines straight out of a book,” he sighed, scratching the back of his head. He shifted in the chair, wanting to be anywhere else but here.  
  
“Now Luis,” she continued, her heavily pencilled eyebrows arching. “You’re not going to get anything out of these sessions if you don’t put anything into them. There’s only so much I can do to help.”  
  
He laughed mirthlessly at that. “I’m not sure what you want from me.” He pressed his lips together.  
  
“What would you like to change about yourself?” She leaned forward.  
  
“Nothing.” His jaw jutted out defiantly. “I’m happy. It’s other people that are the problem.”  
  
“Why are you here, Luis?” she pressed.  
  
“Hmm.” He considered the question momentarily. “For my kids, and out of respect for the people that I work with at the club.”  
  
“Do your family worry about your anger, Luis?” she probed.  
  
“Don’t bring them into this.” It was a hasty, firm reply. “I play football. It’s what I do. It’s what I’m good at. Things happen on the pitch. That’s life.”  
  
“It must be a very high pressure job. Millions of people rely on you to go out there and win every time you have a match.” Her voice was getting higher as she spoke, her enthusiasm seemingly growing. “That’s millions of pairs of eyes on you all at once, scrutinising your every move. It can’t be easy.”  
  
“Well, that’s football isn’t it?” He shrugged coolly, looking up to stare at the patterns on the ceiling. He’d become far too acquainted with them in recent times.  
  
“So do you see players biting one another every match?” Her tone was disapproving.  
  
It was the first time he had looked her in the eyes all morning. “Listen to me. I’ve seen defenders deliberately kick strikers so hard in matches that it could potentially be career ending. I’ve never done anything that would actually physically harm anyone.” He was losing his patience now, shaking as he spoke. “I’ve been demonised, made into a scapegoat. I’m the victim here. In fact – let me tell you this – I haven’t done anything on the pitch that I wouldn’t hesitate to do again.”  
  
“You are using anger as a coping mechanism.” She clicked her fingers together. “These outbursts of anger are your way of dealing with things when the pressure becomes too much for you, because you are incapable of expressing these feelings in any other way.”  
  
“Incapable.” He repeated the word as though it was blasphemous. “So now you’re accusing me of being an emotional recluse?”  
  
“On the contrary, Luis.” She was looking extremely pleased with herself. “You’re one of the most emotional men I’ve ever met,” she sighed, tilting her head as she regarded him. “You just need to learn to channel that emotion more efficiently.”  
  
“Looks like we’re out of time.” He eyed the clock that was on the wall and drew himself to his full height, eager to leave.  
  
“That’s a shame, I think we are on the verge of a breakthrough.”  
  
“I don’t think so,” he contradicted her. “Listen, this really isn’t working for me.”  
  
” You mustn’t stop now. You’ve come this far,” she stressed, her frustration evident in her voice. “If you don’t tackle this problem head on, then it will only rear its ugly head again.”  
  
”No it won’t.” He eyed her warily. “I’m playing for the club of my dreams. My life is good and I’m happy.”  
  
“Hmm.” She considered this. “You don’t look happy, Luis. In fact, I’m convinced that there’s something else going on. Something that has nothing to do with football at all. Are you married?”  
  
“Divorced.” He tried not to let his surprise show. His thoughts flashed to Leo, and he felt the familiar ache in his heart that was present every time he acknowledged the fact that he would never be with him. “What’s that got to do with anything?”  
  
“I’m suggesting that stability is even more important for a footballer than it is for those of us with a regular job.” She breathed heavily, her eyes still searching his for answers.  
  
“I’m fine,” he reiterated, raising his voice slightly. “Everything is fine.”  
  
The therapist opened her mouth to speak, but was met with the sight of Luis holding his hand up.  
  
“It’s time for me to go.” He got to his feet. “Thank you and goodbye,” he added.  
  
“Repressing our feelings is never a good idea Luis,” the therapist called after him. “Neither professionally nor personally. Don’t bury your feelings. They’ll come bubbling to the surface when you least want them to, and you’ll have no idea how to handle them.”  
  
He looked over his shoulder at her and shook his head in irritation.  He had made his mind up to get out of that claustrophobic little room as quickly as was humanly possible. He knew that he wouldn’t be going back.

*  
  
Euphoria. Pure euphoria, unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. That was how it felt to win the Champion’s League with Barcelona. The squad had been teasing Luis all day, but not even that could dampen his spirits.  
  
“Well done Grumpy,” Iniesta slurred drunkenly as he ruffled Luis’ hair. “You managed to make it through the victory parade without complaining once. That has to be a new record.”  
  
“Actually that’s not strictly true,” Leo said knowingly, mischief in his eyes. “He said he was hungry. Starving, in fact. He made a fan buy McDonald’s for us.”  
  
“I seem to remember you eating your fair share.” Luis looked from Iniesta to Leo, his face etched with amusement. “You stole some of my fries.”  
  
The scene to the front of them was chaos. An extremely inebriated Neymar was wrestling on the floor with Pique. Rafinha and Dani Alves were cheering them on. The squad had been celebrating for hours now, the amount of time that they were required to stay had long since passed. But nobody wanted to go home.  
  
“I’ve never seen Iniesta this drunk before,” Luis remarked to Leo, his eyes creasing with laughter.  
  
“Which reminds me,” Leo said with interest. “I should get us more drinks.”  
  
He did better than that. He returned with two beers and a pizza.  
  
“Your nutritionist will be so proud,” Luis remarked with great amusement, helping himself to a slice of pizza and watching as long strings of cheese formed when he took it out of the box.  
  
“Nights like tonight I really don’t give a fuck.” Leo looked content and accomplished. “This is the best feeling in the world.”  
  
Luis was finding it hard to keep his eyes off Leo, and seeing him like this, basking in the team’s success, was glorious. He didn’t always mean to stare at him like a crazy man, but it had become a habit that he couldn’t break.  
  
“What?” Leo narrowed his eyes, trying to assess Luis’ face.  
  
“What? Oh…” Luis tried to focus his thoughts on the real world again, not the imaginary one where he got to wake up every morning with Leo next to him. “Oh, you just have some tomato on your face,” he bluffed.  
  
“Shit. Where?” Leo started to rub at his chin with his fingers.  
  
“Um… here, here let me get it for you.” Luis reached across and took Leo’s chin in his hand. Gently, he stroked a thumb against his lips, lingering for what was perhaps just a little bit too long. Luis felt a jolt of electricity run through his veins. His cheeks flushed pink. Leo’s did the same.  
  
“Leo, I…” Luis was looking into Leo’s eyes, searching them for clues. He didn’t even know how to begin to form the rest of his sentence.  
  
“Yes?” It was murmured so quietly, but Luis could tell from the intonation that it was a question.  
  
The world seemed to be spinning to Luis. He wanted so badly to pour out his feelings, to explain to Leo just how deeply rooted they were.  
  
“I…” He bit his lip as he searched for words. It was then that Neymar collapsed in between the two men.  
  
“I feel sick,” the Brazilian whined. “My tummy hurts.”  
  
Leo turned to Luis and rolled his eyes knowingly. “We’ll make sure you get home safely, Ney,” he said affectionately.  
  
Luis put a hand under Neymar’s arm and helped Leo hoist him up. He couldn’t decide whether or not it was a good thing that the moment had been lost.  
  
*  
  
Barcelona was beginning to experience its first taste of winter. The sun was still relentless, as though it didn’t want to give in to the inevitability of colder weather. Luis’ eyes were covered by sunglasses. He stared down at his feet, urging them to go on, despite the fact that he was reluctant to be in that particular place, at that particular time.  
  
The therapist’s office was on a discreet corner of the street, through a doorway and up a flight of stairs. It always felt as though he spent an eternity walking up them, only to be told things that he didn’t want to hear about himself. This time Luis was here by choice. No one had cajoled him into it, nor was it as a punishment for any bad behaviour.  
  
As he got to the top of the stairs, he let out a frustrated sigh, throwing his hands into the air dramatically. The notice on the door read: _closed down_ , in bold red letters, hastily handwritten.  
  
“What does it say about you when your therapist does a runner?” Luis spoke aloud to himself, feeling a mixture of fury and relief.  
  
Life as an FC Barcelona player had been good to him. The team had won titles, and Luis’ disciplinary record had been excellent, especially for him. Yet he couldn’t rid himself of that sinking feeling in his stomach – he desperately needed someone to talk to.    
  
*  
  
Things were always particularly intense against Espanyol. Luis knew the ropes by now, it always got physical. When it came to banter, Luis could give as good as he got. It didn’t particularly matter to him that he’d been the victim of verbal insults. However, when he’d seen Pau Lopez stamp on Leo, it was as though a switch had flipped inside him.  
  
“I’m going to stamp on his fucking face,” Luis spat venomously, eyes fixed on the offending player as they made their way back to the tunnel after the match.  
  
“Let it drop, Luis,” Leo had responded calmly, not because he wasn’t angry, but because he didn’t want Luis to get into trouble on his behalf.  
  
The atmosphere in the tunnel was chaotic. There were raised voices, pushes and shoves. For once in his life, Luis hadn’t even orchestrated the situation. But he made a point of looking for Lopez and hurled insults in the direction of any of the Espanyol players that came within earshot.  
  
“No.” Leo’s fingers were cold on his shoulders. “Just leave it, let’s go,” he urged Luis, making an effort to drag the larger man away.  
  
Luis cursed again, and met the eyes of the referee, who stared at him smugly. Luis had seen people look at him in that way before and it made his skin crawl. Instinctively, he knew that he was in trouble.  
  
Luis wasn’t exactly sure why it had got to him like this, but he couldn’t switch off, even now that he was safely in the Barca changing room. His thoughts were swirling like a tornado. Minute by minute, he was losing his grip on reality. He started to imagine that the matter wouldn’t be dropped, wondering what accusations would be in the referee’s report. He started to sweat as he thought about being pulled up in front of a disciplinary committee again. Old feelings came spiralling up towards the surface. Luis felt as if he were under a microscope, his every move being watched, as though people were just waiting for him to fail. Everything he’d worked for, the relationships he’d formed with his teammates; all so fragile, hanging on a knife edge.

He was consumed by rage. As he held out his shaking hands in front of him, it was as though they were not his own. His heart pounded in his chest, and he felt sick as he tried to hold back the impending explosion. It was too late for that; he was too far gone. He stormed towards the wall, punching it hard with a clenched fist.  
  
”Fuck him! Fuck it all,” he yelled in anguish, trembling as he stared back at his grazed knuckles. Small pools of blood had begun to form on them. “I only tried to look out for Leo.”  
  
He rested his head against the wall he had just punched, his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe. The dressing room was eerily quiet; nobody said a word behind him. Maybe they daren’t. Maybe even these men, who were supposedly his friends, didn’t know what to do when they saw him like this.  
  
Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tilted his head slightly, instantly recognising the pale fingers that belonged to Leo.  
  
”Shhh, it’s okay,” he said soothingly, so quietly that it was barely audible.  
  
Luis couldn’t stop his body from shaking. He didn’t want to open his eyes to see Leo looking at him with pity.  
  
“Just leave me be,” he whispered.  
  
”I’m not doing that,” Leo said firmly, sounding sure of himself. “Come on, we need to get you out of here.”

Suddenly, Luis became acutely aware of the world around him. It was as though his senses had been heightened; everything in his line of vision became ultra-clear and sharp. He was aware of Leo’s soft breathing and the other players looking at him as they walked away. Leo was leading him into the bathroom and ushering him into a cubicle, closing the door behind them. They were painfully close to one another.  
  
“Sorry, I know it’s not ideal,” Leo mumbled. “But it’s this or nothing.”  
  
”You should go,” Luis pressed, looking like a wild tiger trapped in a cage.  
  
”No.” It was hushed response, but Leo was defiant. “I’m not leaving you.”  
  
Luis’ face was frozen in an expression of panic. Leo being in such close proximity to him was playing havoc with the little rationality he had left.  
  
“It was my fault.” There was hurt and anguish in Leo’s eyes. “I did this to you.”  
  
“That’s not what I think.” Luis’ voice was low, and he let out a very long breath before continuing. “He could have really hurt you.”  
  
“But he didn’t.” Leo’s nerves fluttered. He had never seen Luis so angry before.  “And you don’t deserve to get the blame for any of this. You weren’t the only one who got angry.”  
  
“But I will get the blame. It’s just the way things are.” He sounded resigned to the fact. Then he felt Leo put his hands onto his chest.  
  
“I’m so sorry Luis.” There was a dryness to Leo’s voice, as though he felt the mounting tension in that tiny cubicle as well. “I… I know what you tried to do for me, and I appreciate it. I know that it came from the right place.”  
  
Their eyes locked. Luis moved in even closer, his heart pounding furiously, he could hear the sound of his pulse in his ears. Seizing the moment, he pressed his mouth against Leo’s. They were pushed up beside the door now. Luis sucked at Leo’s lips, only more eager to go on as he heard a needy moan fall from Leo’s mouth.  
  
“No,” Leo gasped, turning his head to the side. “Not like this.” It was said with more conviction than he felt.  
  
Luis just stared at Leo, his lips were plumped from where Luis’ mouth had been seconds ago. He looked perfect. Now Leo looked like the one who’d been having a meltdown; his face was reddened, his breaths ragged and uneven. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard and pushed Luis away. He made a rushed attempt to flatten his hair with his hands, opened the cubicle door and fled, with an expression of anxiety.  
  
“Fuck,” Luis spat out, closing his eyes and sinking to his knees. He was beginning to realise that he’d made a serious error of judgement.  
  
He wasn’t sure how long he stood there for, the shock of what had happened pulsing through him. Slowly, Luis felt his heart steadying, his dizziness evaporating. He knew it must be time to go. Earlier he’d been so concerned with avenging Leo for what happened on the pitch.  He’d put his reputation on the line for him and it couldn’t have gone much more wrong. Worst of all, Leo had rejected him, and the pain of that was crushing.  
  
  
*  
  
   
Luis Suarez didn’t do guilt. The word wasn’t even in his vocabulary. Talk was going around about him having a three match ban, but he had been unapologetic. Now, as he sat in his living room alone, all he could think about was the way that things had turned out with Leo earlier that day. Every day since he’d been at Barcelona he’d thought about what their first kiss would be like. He’d never pictured it being against a bathroom door when Luis was trying to come down from one of his rages. Now he’d never get the opportunity to do it again and to make it right.  
  
He was drained – rage tended to do that to him. Luis always left everything out there on the pitch. He would challenge for every ball, and every single corner or throw in mattered to him – even if there were 92 minutes on the clock and the team were well ahead. It had been a tough game. By the time he had lost his temper in the dressing room, he hadn’t got much energy left. After he’d kissed Leo, he seemed to have none.  
  
Currently, Luis was in a mate induced state of bliss. The drink definitely made him feel more awake, but it also relaxed him. His mind was too alert to let him sleep. He couldn’t help but mull over the events of the day, and the fact that they needed to be put right. Even if Leo hated him, he had to say sorry.   
  
_“You awake?”_ He texted to Leo.  
  
_“Yeah,”_ came the response.  
  
_“Can I come over?”_ he felt embarrassed typing it.  
  
_“Sure. See you in a few,”_ Leo replied.  
  
As Leo opened the door, Luis was greeted by the sight of the world’s greatest footballer wearing a pair of ‘Grumpy’ pyjamas – the ones he’d bought for him a couple of months ago.  
  
”You’re still wearing those?” Luis raised an eyebrow, a faint smile beginning to form.  
  
“Of course – they’re my favourites.” Leo ran his fingers through his hair, which looked slightly dishevelled. His eyes searched Luis’ expression for clues.  
  
“You _were_ sleeping.” Luis sighed, shaking his head.  
  
“Nah – I mean I was trying to – but I was awake when I got your text.” he stood aside and let Luis walk into the room. Climbing onto his comfy couch, he watched as Luis perched himself on the end of it. “So.”  
  
“So…” Luis repeated, hating that this awkwardness existed between them. “Are you alright?”  
  
“Yeah, I mean I guess,” came the response. Other than his obvious uneasiness, Leo wasn’t giving much away.  
  
“Okay.” Luis sighed, looking down at his shaking fingers.  
  
“You got into trouble because of me,” Leo said sadly. “I didn’t want that to happen.”  
  
“Trouble follows me wherever I go.” Luis barely suppressed a laugh. “But I should be the one apologising – that’s why I came over.”  
  
“You don’t need to say anything.” Leo waved a hand dismissively.  
  
“Yes I do, because I fucked up. I shouldn’t have kissed you.” Luis looked down at himself sadly.  
  
“Why?” Leo pursed his lips together. “Don’t you like me?”  
  
Luis raised his eyes to meet his gaze, confusion etched on his face. “Leo – “  
  
“We’re close, aren’t we?” Leo asked humbly. “We do everything together.”  
  
“I’ve never been closer to a teammate than I am to you.” Luis was looking more intently at Leo now. “That’s what makes this so fucking difficult for me.”  
  
That won him a half-smile from Leo, but there was a look in his eyes that was almost pleading; as though he was searching for more from Luis.  It sent shivers down the Uruguayan’s spine.  
  
“So you do like me?” Leo pressed.  
  
“Yes,” Luis conceded, but ‘like’ hardly began to cover it. “Didn’t what happened today prove that?”  
  
Leo was more animated now, encouraging Luis to move closer to him by patting the space on the couch next to him. “No one’s ever been that… intense over me before. You were so fired up. It was fucking hot.”  
  
“But you pulled away when I was kissing you.”  
  
“I didn’t really want to share our first kiss with the rest of the squad.” Leo’s cheeks were pink. “They were only a couple of metres away from us. I’m sure they all saw that I had a hard on when I walked out of there though.”  
  
“Did you now?” Luis replied with a hint of smugness, licking his lips.  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
Before Luis realised it, Leo had pushed his body against him and pressed his lips onto Luis’. Reflexively, Luis’ fingers went to the back of Leo’s neck, caressing him as he explored Leo’s mouth. It didn’t stay gentle and lingering for long. Soon they were kissing each other hungrily, tasting each other with their tongues. Leo’s lips felt so soft and warm, and Luis could feel himself growing harder by the second. He let out a guttural moan as Leo pulled away. The Argentine seemed pleased with himself; being wanted like this was incredibly gratifying.  
  
“What do you want to do to me?” He teased, biting on his lip. “How did you imagine it being between us?” His small hands were resting on Luis’ belt buckle now. “Show me,” he urged.  
  
Luis was a bigger and stronger man, and it sent a thrill through Leo when he took control. He lifted Leo up as though they were celebrating a goal. Leo had his arms around his neck, his legs clamped around Luis’ waist.  
  
“Where’s your bedroom?” Anticipation ran through him like a drug, as though he was desperate for whatever Leo would give him.  
  
They collapsed onto the bed like a pair of teenagers, giggling as Leo tugged at Luis’ shirt, ripping it off between long kisses. His jeans quickly followed, so that finally, he was just down to his boxer shorts. Leo ran his fingers down Luis’ chest, eyeing him approvingly. Luis could see the shape of Leo’s hard on in his pyjama bottoms. It was made obscener by the fact that one of Disney’s seven dwarves was also staring back at him. He rubbed a firm hand over it, grinning in approval as Leo let out a strangled moan.  
  
“We need to get rid of these.” Luis smirked wickedly, as he watched Leo easing out of them. “Now. On your back?”  
  
“Yes, on my back is good.” He reached over and grabbed some lube from a drawer.  
  
Luis was hesitant as he squeezed some of it onto his fingers.  
  
“Don’t worry about hurting me,” Leo cut in. “I’ve been fucked before.”  
  
“Who by?” Luis' eyes flashed with possessiveness, his face reddening.  
  
Leo looked at Luis craftily, and licked his lips. “Why, are you jealous?”  
  
“I’m fucking furious,” Luis replied with wild eyes.  
  
“Mmm.” Leo reached down and curled his fingers around himself. “Fuck, it turns me on when you get like this over me,” he moaned, amusement etched on his face.  
  
“No. I’ll be the one touching you tonight.” Luis moved Leo’s hand away and instead moved to press a finger inside him, watching as Leo squirmed beneath him in pleasure. Messi watched hungrily as Luis coated himself in lube.  
  
“Luis,” Leo gasped, almost pleadingly. “Don’t be gentle.”  
  
Luis lowered his lips to Leo’s ear; “Oh, I won’t be.”  
  
Leo’s jaw dropped as Luis pushed himself inside of him, their bodies finally locking together. Luis was near delirious from how good, how tight Leo felt. It was even better than he’d imagined. He wrapped his strong arms around Leo’s wrists, pinning him to the white cotton sheets beneath them. Leo’s hard cock pressed against Luis’ stomach, the hard layer of muscle that sat there offering perfect friction. Luis wasn’t slow, or soft. He moved urgently and with purpose. He’d waited so long for this, and now he could finally take what he’d always wanted from Leo.  
  
“Harder,” Leo teased shamelessly. It caused Luis to cry out when he wrapped his legs around his back, making him feel even tighter.  
  
Luis leaned down and ravaged Leo’s lips with his own. Leo’s breaths were hot in his ear as he moved down to his neck. The Argentine made an indecipherable sound, causing Luis to turn towards him momentarily.  
  
“Closer.”  
  
“You’re close?” Luis enquired.  
  
“No, come closer to me,” Leo urged.  
  
Luis moved so that their noses were touching and stared into Leo’s eyes, feeling a whirlwind of emotion as he did so. Leo smirked as he lifted his head up and grazed Luis’ neck with his teeth.  
  
“You want to bite me?” His tone was full of surprise. But as Leo sucked on his neck and used his teeth again – hard enough to leave a mark this time – he vowed to enjoy it and ask no more questions.  
  
“Keep going.” Leo begged Luis to go on, groaning as this time, Luis’ mouth roamed his skin.  
  
Luis’ cock was reacting in ways it never had before. His jaw tensed as he felt himself unable to hold on any longer. Coming with Leo hot and tight around him was the single most spectacular thing he’d ever felt in his life. Before he could savour that for too long, Leo came all over his chest. They were both sticky and exhausted, but elated.  
  
“Fuck.” though he was typically a man of few words, Leo seemed to sum up the situation perfectly.  
  
“Do you have anything I can...?”  
  
Leo thrust a box of tissues into Luis’ hand. The Uruguayan tried to clean himself up as best he could, but he was exhausted. Luis rubbed his face with his hands, his heartbeat pounding in his chest. As he lay against Leo, he tilted his head towards him, a hopeful look on his face. He wanted more. He wanted this to happen again, many, many more times. More than that, he wanted Leo. Body, mind and soul. Utterly and completely.  
  
“That was fucking intense.” Leo huddled against Luis, fingers reaching out to survey the mark he’d left on his neck.  
  
“Is it bruising?” he asked with amusement in his voice.  
  
“Yup,” Leo responded proudly.  
  
“You’re insane.”  
  
“Takes one to know one.” Leo grinned.  
  
Luis leaned over and kissed Leo gently this time, lingering as he sucked on his lower lip. His dark eyes stared into Leo’s in the most intense way. Leo closed his eyes contently, taking it all in his stride. Luis draped a protective arm around Leo’s waist, listening as his breaths became quieter, sleep finally claiming him. There was so much that Luis felt had been left unsaid, but as he lay there, breathing in the scent of Leo’s soft hair against his face, he wondered whether anything else needed to be said at all.  
  
  


 


End file.
